The Defender's Manifesto
by AsterOfTheMoon
Summary: A new chapter in the Society has begun. The fights are now for more than just nothing. This is a glimpse into the future...


(A/N: This is a theme song of sorts, for the second season, but it's not nearly as epic as MOTL's first season one.

The song was composed by myself, and yes, it has a tune. Which I will find some way to publicly display one way or another.

And all events have been cleared by MOTL. And the exact combination of Tash, Michael, Valerie, and Aster does have significance in MOTL's later stories.)

* * *

_The world upon me falls away_

_As I find all it meant decay_

_The peaceful world I looked to have is gone..._

A picture is seen - a group picture with the Society members shortly before the Battle of the Library, a happy, smiling cheerful group...until it's picked up by a slender hand. A dark-haired woman stares at the picture, smiles seductively, and rips the picture.

An extremely short flash of frames flash by, with the various Society members fighting various things...

_Where am I going and what should I do this for?_

_The things I once fought for will all exist no more._

_My last chance has long gone, the things I thought were true lie on,_

_My peace is shattered; did I know my judgment was so poor?_

Tash stands in a field facing out at an angle while Michael, Valerie, and Aster stand behind her, facing different directions. Tash and Michael are carrying swords, Valerie has Seiryu at her side, while Aster is clutching her staff.

The scene shatters as if it were glass to reveal another scene, holding Danielle, Stacey, Monika, Terrie, Emma, Beth, and Kate, all seeming to be sitting in the Library looking nervous collecting stacks of books.

The scene shatters again with blackness behind, but with each shard depicting a different picture: Ossa, Aimee, and Jamie ganging up on a Sue; Claire and Miriku fighting something, probably warding it off; Marcus, Willie, and Kyle holding up something, preventing it from falling; Jess, Karissa, Charis, and Rhia frantically putting out a fire; Tyler, Drake, Doug, Ben, and Cristoph holding out weapons threateningly, protecting something; Pete, Jared, Chloe, Chrys, Dave, and Mizuho trying to break something.

_The ones that work too hard will always take the fall._

_The ones who think too much will always miss the call._

_Did you think that you'd actually keep all the ones that you hold dear?_

_The end is here but wrath is mere,_

_Our future's only ours to steer_

Various scenes flash, with Tash crying in despair, running somewhere. Aster pulls on Chrys's hand, trying to take her somewhere; Jared bangs his fist on the table and stands up. Tyler looks at something in fear as he drops the bread he's holding.

Tash looks on as her image shatters while behind it images appear and shatter continuously; Michael and Claire holding each other, tears streaming down Claire's cheeks; Ben and Lily getting pulled apart bt reaching for each other; Pete and Charis carrying something heavy together; Cristoph holding a journal and declining something Rhia is asking him; Ossa turned away sadly from Aimee as Aimee says something; Valerie reaching for someone, shaking her head, and finally Aster clutching a place where one would think the heart would be and screaming -

_The world upon me melts away_

_As I find all my reasons sway_

_For fighting all these things I see_

_They're falling right in front of me_

_The world upon me dies away_

_I'll live to see another day_

_I'll kill if it's to save my own pride_

The battle is in a beautiful pattern, with a concentric-circle arrangement. Agents, forming a full army, are fighting against different things, although it's unclear what they're fighting, and Runoa is in the middle, fighting nobody, because nobody's strong enough to bypass his/her enemy and fight her. She raises an arm and releases something from her hand and suddenly all the weapons of all the Agents fall to the ground as if they were magnets.

The scene shatters again to reveal more battle scenes. Tash walks backward, towards the wall, clutching her waist, which is stained red. Runoa approaches Michael and Claire with a smile on her face as the couple, wounded and hurt, can only watch. Valerie trembles as she holds up Seiryu, as she doesn't want to use it. And finally, Aster falls backward to the ground. As she falls, Runoa is revealed behind her, but Aster just falls on the ground, reaching towards the ceiling and finally dropping her hand, breathing, blinking, seeing, but otherwise unable to function at all.

_The world upon me falls away_

_As I find all it meant decay_

_The peaceful world I looked to have is gone..._

A back-view is seen of a white-haired person dressed in a trenchcoat, with cat ears and a tail, clutching a very familiar sword. He turns around as if to face the watcher but before it can be done he himself shatters, leaving nothing but a pendant and a black book.


End file.
